Timeline
This article displays a timeline for all (mentioned) events and happenings of Orange is the New Black. The series is set in 2012 (Season One), 2013 (Season Two to Season Five) and 2014 (Season Six). : This article is still in construction. Please feel free to add information and references as well as references to the episodes the event is featured or mentioned in. 1961-1962 *Mei Chang is born.Playing "Jeopardy!" in "Sing it, White Effie" 1965 *Yvonne Parker is born. 1968 * White Cindy is born.While playing "Jeoprady!" in "Sing it White Effie" 1975 * Norma Romano meets Guru Mack. ("Tongue-Tied") 1981 * June 7 - Piper Chapman is born. ("Thirsty Bird") 1981-1982 * Suzanne Warren is born. * Joel Luschek is born ("Piece of Shit") 1982 * Rosa Cisneros' first bank robbery. * Barb and Carol Denning plot to get rid of their younger sister, Debbie.Flashback in "Chocolate Chip Nookie" 1983-1984 February 1984 * Sara Rice is born. Others * Lorna Morello is born. * Nicky Nichols is born. * Judy King starts her controversial puppet show. 1985-1986 * Brook Soso is born. * Grace Warren is born. * Cindy Hayes is born.Monica's birth mentioned in "Break the String" 1990 * Claire is born. * Paolo is born. * Dayanara Diaz is born.It's mentioned that Daya is 24 in episode 8 of Season Five. * Poussey Washington is born.In "(Don't) Say Anything" Poussey says, "Subverting expecations since 1990", while playing basketball. * Sam Healy starts working at Litchfield. ("I Wasn't Ready") 1992 * Tasha Jefferson is born. * Marisol Gonzales is born ("WAC Pack") 1993 * Lolly Whitehill loses her job as a journalist at Free Weekly. 1995 * Sam Healy goes on a date with one of his clients, and afterwards runs into Ellen Murphy, a homeless woman whom he initially thinks is his mother, Margaret. 1997 *August 29, Skynet becomes self aware and launches nuclear attacks on Russia, prompting a nuclear reponse in kind. Almost all of humanity is killed and most of the living envy the dead. 2000 * Suzanne Warren's graduation 2001 * Monica Hayes is born. 2002 * A ten-year old Tasha Jefferson meets Yvonne Parker. * A 21 year old Piper Chapman meets Alex Vause at a bar. The two start a relationship. The same years Piper carries drug money to Belgium. (Alex is talking about the Bush reelection presidential campaign in that bar, but Bush hadn't been elected yet, so they met before the 2004 election. Vause also complains about the new TSA rule of having to remove shoes during security.) 2004 * Leanne Taylor's Rumspringa 2005 * CO Alvarez and Rick Hopper begin working at Litchfield.Alvarez celebrates working 10 years at Litchfield and mentions Hopper began working there soon after him, in "Well This Took a Dark Turn". * Alex's mother, Diane Vause, dies from an aneurysm. The same day, Piper breaks up with Alex. September * Hurricane KatrinaIn one of Soso's flashback's, there is a news report about Hurricane Katrina on TV, which also indicated the date of this flashback's events (Don't Say Anything).; Brook Soso meets Joshua Nicholson, a man who is listed as a sexual offender, and suspected to be a paedophile (although this is untrue). 2008 * Lorna Morello meets Christopher MacLaren.Abraham, Phil (6 June 2014). "A Whole Other Hole". Orange Is the New Black. Season 2. Episode 4. Netflix. September * Suzanne Warren is Employee of the Month. Grace and Brad go to Chesapeake Bay and, as a result, Suzanne unwittingly kidnaps and causes the death of Dylan. November *Poussey Washington and her friends Ali and Mikey are in New York to see the band The Roots. Poussey eventually gets lost and travels around New York until finally returning home. 2009 * Lolly Whitehill is arrested for assaulting an officer. * Nicky Nichols undergoes heart surgery, crashes a New York taxi UI and is arrested for trespassing and possession of heroin. 2010 * Sophia Burset incarcerated. ("Fucksgiving") 2011 *'Sunday, August 28: '''Piper Chapman's indictment is filed after Alex Vause gives out her name. * Poussey gets incarcerated at Litchfield for Trespassing and Dealing Marijuana. 2011-2012 * Poussey's mother passes away. Due to a failed furlough application, Poussey isn't able to say goodbye in person.In Season One, which is set in 2013, Poussey mentions that her mother passed away while she's been at Litchfield for about 12 months ("Fool Me Once"). * Blanca Flores is incarcerated. ("Power Suit") 2012 * Morello incarcerated.Trim, Michael (11 July 2013). "I Wasn't Ready". ''Orange Is the New Black. Season 1. Episode 1. Netflix.Abraham, Phil (6 June 2014). "A Whole Other Hole". Orange Is the New Black. Season 2. Episode 4. Netflix. * June 7 - Piper's 31st birthday. * Larry proposes to Piper. * Maria Ruiz incarcerated during pregnancy. Events of Season One 'September' * Tuesday '(September 4, 11, 18 or 25) - Piper, Larry, Polly and Pete enjoy Piper's last day as a free woman. * '''Wednesday '(September 5, 12, 19 or 26) - Piper Chapman, Janae Watson and Dayanara Diaz are incarcerated. On her first day, Piper insults Red's food. * 'Thursday '(September 6, 13, 20 or 27) - Red serves Piper sandwich with bloody tampon. Piper is reunited with Alex. Trim, Michael (11 July 2013). "I Wasn't Ready". Orange Is the New Black. Season 1. Episode 1. Netflix. * 'Friday '(September 7, 14, 21 or 28) - Larry visits Piper in prison. '''October * Chapman, Maria Ruiz, Jefferson and Chang are nominated WACs.Penn, Matthew; Trim, Michael (11 July 2013). "WAC Pack". Orange Is the New Black. Season 1. Episode 6. Netflix. 'November' * Larry publishes his article in the New York Times.Abraham, Phil (11 July 2013). "Moscow Mule". Orange Is the New Black. Season 1. Episode 8. Netflix. * Finn Harper is born.Abraham, Phil (11 July 2013). "Moscow Mule". Orange Is the New Black. Season 1. Episode 8. Netflix. * Pepa Ruiz is born.Abraham, Phil (11 July 2013). "Moscow Mule". Orange Is the New Black. Season 1. Episode 8. Netflix. * November 28 - Chapman is sent to the SHU. Taystee Jefferson is released on parole. Thanksgiving celebrations at Litchfield.Trimm, Michael (11 July 2013). "Fucksgiving". Orange Is the New Black. Season 1. Episode 9. Netflix. 'December' * Tricia Miller dies.McCarthy, Andrew (11 July 2013). "Bora Bora Bora". Orange Is the New Black. Season 1. Episode 10. Netflix. * Red loses the kitchenMcCarthy, Andrew (11 July 2013). "Fool Me Once". Orange Is the New Black. Season 1. Episode 12. Netflix. (113) * December 24 - Christmas pageant at Litchfield. Chapman and Tiffany Doggett are sent to SHU.McCarthy, Andrew (11 July 2013). "Can't Fix Crazy". Orange Is the New Black. Season 1. Episode 13. Netflix. 2013 Events of Season Two January * Piper gets out of SHU and is transferred to the Metropolitan Detention Center to testify in the trial of Kubra Balik. Alex Vause is released on parole. Foster, Jodie (6 June 2014). "Thirsty Bird". Orange Is the New Black. Season 2. Episode 1. Netflix. * Yvonne Parker and Brook Soso are incarcerated at Litchfield. Piper is transferred back to Litchfield.Trim, Michael (6 June 2014). "Hugs Can Be Deceiving". Orange Is the New Black. Season 2. Episode 3. Netflix. 203 February * February 13 - Maritza's daughter's birthday * February 14 - Valentine's Day. Christopher MacLaren and Angela Kuznick get married. March * Piper's grandmother dies and she is granted a two-day furlough.Clarkson, SJ (6 June 2014). "40 Oz. of Furlough". Orange Is the New Black. Season 2. Episode 9. Netflix. * CO George Mendez is fired.Getzinger, Jennifer (6 June 2014). "Little Mustachioed Shit". Orange Is the New Black. Season 2. Episode 10. Netflix. April * Natalie Figueroa resigns * Alex Vause breaches parole * Vee Parker is killed by Rosa Cisneros, who then commits suicide by driving into a quarry Events of Season Three May * May 10 - Alex arrives back at Litchfield after a probation violation. A new counselor, Berdie Rogers, is hired at Litchfield ("Mother's Day"). * May 11 - Litchfield hosts a visiting day for the inmates' families for Mother's Day. * CO John Bennett absconds from his job and disappears. * Nicholls is sent to Max, where she spends 94 days.Abraham, Phil (17 June 2016). "Friends in Low Places". Orange Is the New Black. Season 4. Episode 8. Netflix. June * New inmates, Lolly Whitehill and Stella Carlin are incarcerated at Litchfield. * June 7 - Piper's 32nd birthday ("Ching Chong Chang"). August * Armaria Diaz is born. * Cesar Velazquez is incarcerated for drug-related crimes. * Judy King self-surrenders and is incarcerated at Litchfield. * Lorna marries Vince Muccio.Abraham, Phil. (11 June 2015). "Trust No Bitch". Orange Is the New Black. Season 3. Episode 13. Netflix. Events of Season Four August * Ouija Aziza, Alana Dwight, Stephanie Hapakuka, Alison Abdullah, Ramona Contreras, Zirconia, Kasey Sankey, Helen Van Maele, Jennifer Digori and Brandy Epps are transferred to Litchfield, among others. * COs Wanda Bell, Scott O'Neill, Elique Maxwell, Charles Ford and Wade Donaldson simultaneously resign. To replace them, Desi Piscatella is brought up the hill from Max, becoming Captain of the Guards, and MCC hires veterans Thomas Humphrey, B. Stratman, Artesian McCullough, Lee Dixon and Blake. * Nicholls returns from Max.Burley, Mark A. (17 June 2016). "It Sounded Nicer in My Head". Orange Is the New Black. Season 4. Episode 7. Netflix. September * Poussey Washington is killed.Weiner, Matthew (17 June 2016). "The Animals". Orange Is the New Black. Season 4. Episode 12. Netflix. Events of Season Five September * Dayanara Diaz holds COs Thomas Humphrey and Artesian McCullough at gunpoint. * A riot begins in Litchfield after the shot fired by Dayanara. The event lasts three and a day and three nights, with the COs of the prison taken hostage, while the inmates negotiate their demands with Natalie Figueroa. (Season Five) * Thomas Humphrey dies on the second day of the riot after suffering a stroke, caused by Maureen Kukudio while they were being treated at the infirmary. * Judy King is taken back into civilian life. *Tiffany Doggett escapes during the riot and meets Coates at the cabin * Mei Chang escapes through a hole made by Ruiz but is later found by the authorities sleeping in a hollowed-out deer carcass * Maria Ruiz releases all the hostages on the third day of the riot in exchange for seeing her daughter. All Litchfield inmates are captured by SWAT during the prison invasion. Ten inmates remain hidden in the prison pool, until SWAT discovers them. The Season ends on a smoke grenade, and their fate is unknown. Events of Season Six 2014 January * Rick Hopper unwittingly smuggles drugs into Litchfield each day through his canisters of herbal shake powder.It is stated by Hopper that it is the new year in "Chocolate Chip Nookie" 'February ' * Lorna goes into labour during her 7th month of pregnancy.Sandow, Nick (27 July 2018). "Be Free". Orange Is the New Black. Season 6. Episode 13. Netflix. * Piper is released early from Litchfield, among others, like Sophia Burset. Blanca Flores was supposed to be free for early release, but she and other inmates were arrested again for illegal immigration.Sandow, Nick (27 July 2018). "Be Free". Orange Is the New Black. Season 6. Episode 13. Netflix. * Carol Denning and Barb Denning kill each other. *Taystee is found guilty of Desi Piscatella's murder.Sandow, Nick (27 July 2018). "Be Free". Orange Is the New Black. Season 6. Episode 13. Netflix. References